Simplify the expression. $-4r(-3r-1)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-4r}$ $ = ({-4r} \times -3r) + ({-4r} \times -1)$ $ = (12r^{2}) + (4r)$ $ = 12r^{2} + 4r$